Sonrisas Fingidas
by kurooha
Summary: Colección de historias cortas. SaiSaku. Cap.28 Sentidos. Oía a sus propios nervios, o quizá los sentía, o quizá los saboreaba.
1. Brillo

**N/A: **Colección de historias cortas, sin tener nada que ver las unas con las otras. Disfrutadlas.

**01 Brillo.**

Sai encuentra fascinante y disgustante a la vez como los ojos de Sakura brillan dependiendo de la situación e incluso se atrevería a decir, después de observarla detenidamente cada vez que sus ojos brillaban, que brillaban de manera diferente en cada una de las situaciones.

La más disgustante era, evidentemente, el brillo de ojos cuando se mencionaba o pensaba en el traidor. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo hacía diferente pero la chica se veía muchísimo más fea. Era horrorosa y de lo horrorosa que era sabía que si tenían que luchar cuando ella tuviera ese brillo de ojos él acabaría perdiendo por culpa del estado de shock que tendría con solo mirarlos.

El brillo que tenían cuando hablaba de Naruto o Yamato era mucho más desapercibible que todos los otros aunque a veces te engañaban y brillaban más cuando metías otro tema. Por ejemplo cuando hablaba de Naruto y de la promesa de volver al traidor. Después era un brillo que simplemente deseaba olvidar.

El brillo de ojos cuando hablaba de Kakashi era un poco más fuerte que el de Naruto o Yamato, tirando más hacia el brillo de ojos cuando hablaba de Tsunade aunque a veces venía acompañado de disgusto si el hombre llevaba uno de sus queridos libros cuando se encontraban.

El brillo que tenía hacia la mención de la rubia era único, definitivamente de admiración total. Lo cual sinceramente era una pena porque dedicar un brillo de ojos tan bonito a una vieja como era la rubia era malgastar el brillo.

Aunque esos brillos no tienen importancia alguna, son como todos los otros insignificantes con los que podría vivir perfectamente sin verlos. Y aunque decir lo siguiente sería reconocer demasiado, algo que no solía estar dispuesto a hacer, había tres brillos que le encantaban.

El tercero era cuando sus ojos brillan mientras actúa de niña buena cuando le han tirado algún elogio. Conociéndola como la conoce y sabiendo el truco de sonreír para engañar a la gente, sigue sorprendiéndolo el hecho de que pase de ser un animal a una cosa que no habría matado una mosca en toda su vida. Y, si lo piensa, es una faceta que no suele enseñarle a él a no ser que vaya seguido de un buen golpe.

El segundo es cuando se enfada y cuanto más enfadada mejor. Ese brillo de amenaza, de promesa de romperte, al menos, un hueso… Estaba seguro de que si tuviera ese brillo de ojos siempre más de uno iría detrás de ella por no ser tan fea como la gente dice que es. Aunque, pensándolo otra vez, solo es él quien le dice que es fea.

Y el primero, el brillo que más le gustaba e que incluso soñaba a veces era el brillo cuando lo miraba a él después de que hubiera soltado alguna frase, indecente según ella, de las que Jiraiya le había dicho que eran cosas que se tenían que decir a las chicas. Aunque quizá se debía a que fuera simplemente para él o porque lo acompañaba un leve sonrojo o porque se mordía en labio inferior de una manera que lo provocaba o quizá porque era una mezcla de brillo entre tímido y de amenaza.

Y sacude la cabeza cuando piensa en el brillo de sus ojos porque sabe que se está volviendo paranoico.


	2. Calendario

**N/A:** Muchísimas gracias a los que fueron capaces de dejar un review en el primer drabble. A los demás, si os gustan las historias no cuesta nada dejar un pequeño comentario, que anima a la autora y hace que se publique más rápido.

**02 Calendario.**

Sakura tiene un día de duelo.  
Él no se da cuenta de eso al principio pero después descubre que en todos los calendarios tiene una sola fecha marcada y que es precisamente en ese día marcado en el que la chica parece andar mucho más seria.  
No le es difícil darse cuenta de que ese sentimiento de abatimiento es compartido por el resto del equipo, equipo siendo Naruto y Kakashi, y hasta Yamato, que es tan nuevo como él en el equipo, parece saber algo que él no sabe.

Tristemente su cabeza no puede pillar nada más y no es hasta que Ino le golpea la cabeza y llamándolo inútil por no saber que es el día en que Sasuke desapareció que no acaba de ver las cosas con claridad. Más tarde, acaba por sentirse un poco abandonado, no que le importara mucho, pero es que era bastante injusto que siguieran pensando en el chico que los dejó y pasaran de él y decide que, lo mejor, sería hacer algo para que las cosas cambiaran.

No le cuesta nada esperar escondido a que salga Sakura de su casa para después entrar él a escondidas. Ni tampoco le cuesta mucho encontrar la habitación de la chica ni el calendario de ese año. Y aún le cuesta menos coger pintura del color del calendario y pasar con el pincel por la marca que la chica dejó en ese día que tanto quisiera él borrar para que no quedara marca alguna y el día ese apareciera como un día normal.

Le cuesta un poco más encontrar los otros calendarios porque se entretiene mirando las cosas del cuarto, como viendo esas braguitas dobladas blancas con puntitos rojos, lo que parecía el sujetador de conjunto aunque él siempre había pensado que los sujetadores eran mucho más grandes, las dos fotos que tiene en marcos, una del equipo antiguo y otra del equipo nuevo o de todos esos libros de medicina que tan poco podía entender él pero que acababa encontrando papelitos, notas de alguna cosa de la que ella no debería de olvidarse, sueltos por alguna página.

Cuando Sakura vuelve a casa, ya de noche, se tira en la cama cerrando los ojos un par de segundos antes de hacer la cena. Se levanta, guardando la ropa limpia que no tuvo tiempo de guardar por la mañana y cuando se gira para dirigirse a la cocina se da cuenta de que una de las fotos, la del equipo antiguo, ha sido girada para que no se vea. Su cuerpo se tensa dándose cuenta de que ha habido, o sigue habiendo, alguien en la casa pero después ve el calendario, con una fecha totalmente diferente a la que tenía antes, marcado y en el que ponía Sai.

Sonríe, aunque por algunos momentos piensa en asesinar al chico cuando lo viera por entrar sin permiso en su casa, y pasa los dedos por el nuevo día marcado antes de irse hacia la cocina.

El chico, sentado en una de las ramas del árbol que daba mejor vista a la ventana de la habitación de la chica sonríe al ver la reacción de la chica, y se dice que es una sonrisa de las falsas aunque le cuesta creérselo. Se siente un poco triste por no haber sido capaz de esperarla dentro de la casa, por mucho golpe que hubiera recibido, y haberle dicho algo pero él no es de palabras bonitas, y mucho menos hacia ella, y le hubiera resultado imposible decirle que a partir de ahora tenía que olvidarse del otro y pensar más en él.


	3. Erótica

**N/A:** Esta historia básicamente contiene dos partes más que serán las siguientes en venir pero que también pueden ir por separadas. Y si lo lees, comenta que hay muchas visitas pero pocos reviews y eso desanima un poco.  
Disfrutadlo.  
(La historia, a parte del título no contiene nada erótico así que no os preocupéis que no vais a encontrar nada de nada xD)

**03. Erótica**

Una de las cosas que ya tenía asumido era que, pasara el tiempo que pasara, Naruto y Sai no podrían ir a ningún sitio juntos sin estar la mayor parte del tiempo discutiendo. Por lo tanto, el día que los vio pasear tranquilamente por el pueblo se preocupó.

Ya lo había escuchado antes eso, compañeros suyos ya le habían comentado que llevaban unos días que esos dos pasaban por las calles de Konoha sin alzar la voz en ningún momento, pero era la primera vez que lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Su primer pensamiento fue el de gritar, chillar sus nombres para que supieran que estaba allí, si iban juntos por qué no podía ir ella con ellos, pero después optó por la opción que su inner Sakura le decía, seguirlos sin que la vieran y descubrir que hacían esos dos. Y todo fue bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que esos dos se encontraron en el bosque con Jiraiya y sabiendo que todo lo que viera a partir de ese momento sería, aparte de un trauma, tiempo perdido, decidió que era mejor irse en ese preciso momento.

Muchos días después, o quizá incluso meses, Sai se le acercó con un regalo.

"Como estoy consiguiendo ser más "humano" te debería de dar un regalo en forma de agradecimiento por toda la ayuda ofrecida, o al menos eso ponía en un libro."

"No hacía falta."

"Me lo imaginaba. Pero si el libro decía eso, eso tenía que hacer."

Ella le dio las gracias mientras quitaba el soso papel con que lo había envuelto y no es que viera la necesidad de darle las gracias por algo que él mismo había dicho indirectamente, si lo había hecho solo era porque ponía que se tenía que hacer.

Era un libro lo que le había regalado, no muy grande, con una ilustración suya como portada que le agradó.

Ella siempre había pensado que él sabía dibujar muy bien, algo que no iba a reconocer, ya le había dicho a la cara una vez y con esa vez decidió que no volvería a decírselo nunca más. Y tenía envidia, de la sana, a esas manos que podían hacer de todo con solo un pincel en ellas. Alguna vez probó de imitarlo mas no le salía ni la mitad de bien de lo que a él le salía y le frustraba el hecho de que una persona con un carácter tan horrible como el suyo pudiera hacer cosas tan bellas, realmente era algo injusto.

Acarició la portada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pensando que en el fondo el chico que tenía delante suyo tampoco era tan malo y que durante el tiempo que llevaban en el mismo grupo nunca se olvidó de que ella le pidió un dibujo la primera vez que lo vio pintando.

Paso a la primera página en la que se encontró dibujado su rostro en forma de introducción. Bonito el dibujo, aunque le sobraba el rubor que le había hecho en las mejillas.

A la segunda página, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, cerrando el libro de golpe y con furia.

"¿Te gusta?"

Y la sonrisa que el chico tenía puesta desapareció cuando el libro acabó en su cara seguido con un sinfín de maldiciones.

Pocos días más tarde Naruto tuvo que pedirle perdón a Sakura de parte de Sai. Que no lo había hecho malintencionado, que resultaba que llevaba muchos días viendo las ilustraciones de Jiraiya y que Sai parecía querer hacer ese tipo de arte y un montón de explicaciones más para explicar el porqué de ese regalo.

Lo único que sacó de todo lo que le había dicho el rubio era que Jiraiya había sido una mala influencia y que Sai quería practicar el dibujo adulto con ella como modelo porque era con la que más confianza tenía y porque era una manera de "agradecerle" todo lo que ella le había ayudado para integrarse.  
O sea, tonterías.


	4. Necesidad

**N/A:** Como dije la historia anterior tiene dos partes más y esta es una de ellas. Y sin nada más que lo disfrutéis y acordaros de dejar algún comentario si os ha gustado (y si no pues también porque así mejora una).  
BTW quería subir el fic la semana pasada pero no me dejaba hacer nada, suerte que hoy me he puesto a investigar y he encontrado una manera de subir cosas. Lo malo es que no puedo editar el summary así que no puedo poner que he subido el capítulo 4 ;_;  
Otra cosa, no me ha llegado ningún aviso de que la historia ha sido actualizada cosa que normalmente me llega al cabo de un par de segundos. Si no os llegan avisos y queréis estar informados de la próxima actualización decídmelo y ya me ocuparé yo de enviaros un mensaje avisando de que he subido una nueva historia.

**04. Necesidad**

Jiraiya se reía mientras Naruto soltaba grandes carcajadas ante la mirada inexpresiva de Sai, y así llevaban unos buenos minutos hasta que el mayor decidió que el rubio ya se había reído lo suficiente y le dijo que se callara que a él también le pasaba esas cosas. Naruto, mucho más desanimado que antes, puso el brazo por encima de los hombros de Sai diciéndole que no se preocupara, que él ya le había pedido perdón a la chica de su parte y que seguramente, ella ya se habría olvidado de ese estúpido regalo.  
Y Sai se encogió de hombros mientras Jiraiya seguía riendo.

El moreno, había decidido ir con ellos porque no tenía nada con lo que matar el tiempo y porque quizá acabaría aprendiendo alguna técnica de batalla o artística del adulto. Lo que nunca había pensado es que los dos le "ayudarían" a agradecer a Sakura con un regalo ni que ahora acabaran riéndose del hecho.

"Es una chica, así que es normal que haya reaccionado de esa manera. Cuando ven por primera vez esas cosas reaccionan enfadándose con la otra persona. Y que haya tirado el libro en tu pobre cara también es normal, piensa que Tsunade le está enseñando todo lo que sabe."

Y guiño de ojo como si se tratase del excéntrico profesor de Rock Lee haciendo que el rubio se pusiera a gritar mientras que lo señalaba con el dedo y el moreno asentía la cabeza encontrando sentido a las palabras del ya experimentado ninja.

"Las chicas siempre han sido más delicadas que nosotros, necesitan que se les diga las cosas con delicadez extrema. A la mínima, están ofendidas. Y no me equivoqué comentándote que le dieras eso de regalo. Es la única manera para que se dé cuenta lo muy agradecido que estas. Yo, simplemente te he echado una mano."

"¿Echarle una mano?"

"Si. Viendo que las chicas pasan de ti Naruto y que la única que te mira tú no la ves, no me sirves para nada para hacer mi próximo Icha Icha Paradise con el título de amor joven, tengo que mirar que mi alumno de temporada consiga algo para poder explicarme y darme ideas para la nueva historia. Y la única chica que puede ocupar este papel tan complicado es Sakura, que es con la única que este chaval tiene relación. Y encima, le hago un favor a Tsunade para que la pobre chica no salga tan sosa como ella."

Y Naruto aplaudió hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que su profesor había dicho que fue cuando se puso a gritar de todo en contra de los otros dos.

"A ver, Naruto, este chico necesita más ayuda que tu. Necesita tener conocimiento de la vida, el placer de la vida. Esta necesitado. Tu puedes esperar hasta que acabe con él."

"¿Necesitado?"

"Si, está muy necesitado."

Y cuando los dos chicos se fueron pensativos de la casa de Jiraiya, este último no le quedó más remedio que reír previendo ya todo el argumento de su nuevo libro, en el que un maestro enseñaría a sus alumnos el arte del amor y la necesidad entre sexos opuestos.

Sai se encontró a Sakura poco después y recordando las sabias y extrañas palabras que su profesor de temporada le soltó las dos palabras que se le quedaron grabadas haciendo que la chica se pusiera colorada por segundos.

"¿Te necesito?"

Y el maestro lo único que podía pensar era lo bonito que era el amor de juventud mientras que uno de sus alumnos recibía un puñetazo.


	5. Amor

**N/A:** Última parte de esta pequeña historia de tres partes. Primero dar las gracias por los reviews, que siempre son de las mismas encantadoras chicas y que si no fuera por ellas ya hubiera dejado de actualizarlo. Básicamente es lo que sucede en el anterior capítulo pero desde el punto de vista de Sakura (lo siento Mizuno_Gina por no ser como habías esperado pero ya tenía la historia escrita :( ) En fin, leed, disfrutad, dejad un review si podéis y a esperar al siguiente que si no pasa nada será más dramático.

**05. Amor.**

Al abrir las puertas lo primero que le vino fue el fuerte olor a alcohol en esa sala, haciendo que saliera corriendo a abrir todas las ventanas para no tener que echar el desayuno.

"Sakura~~"

Y en la silla grande Tsunade con la mesa llena de papeles y una botella vacía de algún licor raro mirándola como si fuera su salvación. Y la chica que siempre había obedecido a la mayor aunque más que nada porque se sentía obligada comenzó a rellenar todos los papeles que había en la mesa.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Jiraiya me ha entregado una carta en la que ponía que le debía una porque te había hecho un favor y normalmente sus favores no son realmente buenos."

Nada. Fue lo que respondió, avisándole de que aparte de Naruto que era un fiel seguidor de Jiraiya, se le había unido al estúpido Sai al grupo, que por lo que había visto había cogido cierto interés a los libros del mayor.

"Y te regalo el Ecchi Ecchi Sakura, mini-tomo único y exclusivamente para ti."

"¿Eh?"

"Naruto me lo dijo."

"Oh…"

Viendo que su aprendiz iba coloreando su rostro ante el enfado y vergüenza decidió que lo que tenía que hacer ella como maestra era darle un buen consejo.

"Sakura, tranquila. Dejando aparte el hecho de que todo esto ha sido gracias a Jiraiya, quizá el chico lo había hecho con amor." Su aprendiz la miró lo malamente que podía sin faltarle el respecto al ser Hokage, haciéndole ver que se había equivocado al formular las palabras. "Piensa que Sai es un total ingenuo ante todas estas cosas, por lo tanto no sabía qué hacer y tuvo la desgracia que por su camino se encontró con ese pervertido que lo había llevado por mal camino. Seguramente Sai lo ha hecho con buena intención, con amor..."

Y allí, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente, Sakura tuvo que cortar el monólogo.

"Tsunade-sensei, no es por traerte la contraria, pero me parece que te estás equivocando. Sai seguramente lo ha hecho con mala intención."

"Sakura, tú has tenido libros a tu lado y gente que te ha demostrado cariño y amor por lo tanto ya tienes una idea de que es lo que sientes con cada uno de estas personas que estamos a tu alrededor. Él, en cambio, no ha tenido libros y la gente que estaba a su lado simplemente eran para luchar, nadie le ha enseñado esos sentimientos que tu y todos nosotros hemos tomado con total libertad. Quizá para ti ver un chico y mantener contacto con él no es una gran novedad, pero tú has sido la primera chica de edad con la que ha podido hablar. Has sido su primera relación con alguien del sexo opuesto, no sabe cómo reaccionar porque en el campo de batalla no le enseñaron a cómo tratar a las chicas."

La joven colocó bien todos los papeles ya completados y miró seriamente a su tutora.

"¿No estabas bebida?"

Fue una pregunta seca, sin ánimo de respuesta, mientras que la mayor, para no tener que responder, intentaba tomar un trago de la botella vacía. Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta para acabar escuchando como la rubia le decía que ya se daría cuenta cuando fuera mayor y ya no pudiera hacer nada.

No miró, no hacía falta, sabía que se encontraría a la mayor haciendo pucheros y detrás de ellos, un acto de sinceridad en su mal estado. Quizá no estaba ya tan bebida.

Respiró aire puro al salir a la calle, odiaba los días en que Tsunade estaba en ese estado y se ponía a darle discursitos pesados de los que al día siguiente ni ella misma se recordaría. Y se relajó hasta encontrarse con Sai, por casualidades de la vida o no, totalmente serio y enfrente suyo.

Se preocupó, solo ponía cara de seriedad cuando se iba a poner a luchar contra un rival que le atraía en el sentido de fuerza y allí habían dos problemas, uno, ella seguro que no era de su agrado, dos, no tenía ninguna intención de aguantarlo más de dos segundos seguidos. Suficiente había tenido ya con él.

"¿Te necesito?"

Ella sabía que si él iba a abrir la boca, por muy serio que estuviera, era para decir alguna tontería por lo tanto ya estaba preparada o eso creía ella mientras su rostro, ya casi acostumbrado al cambio de calores, se iba enrojeciendo.  
No lo pudo impedir, tuvo que golpearlo.

Tsunade sonrió ante la aparición de una nueva botella de licor, hoy no era su día y por eso tenía que beber.  
Ante el primer sorbo, miró la pared y suspiró, el amor de juventud era tan amargo.


	6. Límite

**N/A:** No ha pasado ni una semana desde que subí la anterior historia pero como la opinión en general ha sido que tendría que haber hecho una continuación, un final más claro, subo otra historia en forma de… ¿perdón? No tiene nada que ver con la otra, es más serio aunque nada nuevo y tampoco es que este orgullosa de él pero tampoco lo voy a eliminar cuando ya lo tengo hecho. Sobre la otra historia y sobre el final, intento hacer viñetas, la mayoría son de cosas que podrían pasarles en un día cualquiera y por eso no quiero poner un final. Porque quizá, más tarde, puedes unir esas viñetas con otras y quizá más tarde, cuando ya me haya cansado de escribir viñetas pueda hacer un final donde se pueda leer un "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices". De todas formas, podéis decir sugerencias o vuestras opiniones sobre lo que podría estar mejor porque ahora estoy subiendo viñetas que ya tenía escritas de antes pero dentro de nada subiré las nuevas y puedo meter vuestras sugerencias en ellas.  
En fin, que me he enrollado. Disfrutadlo lo mucho que podáis y con un poco de suerte subo otro antes de que pase una semana más :)

**06. limite.**

A Sai nunca se lo dijeron, pero después del catastrófico primer (y segundo) encuentro sabía que ellos ya habían marcado una línea que separaba lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer o decir.  
La primera vez que la notó les tiró en cara que aún eran y seguirían siendo hasta que no superaran la traición unos críos, unos críos que no tenían sitio en este mundo y que, si seguían allí y de ese modo, no tardarían en ser devorados. Recibió malas miradas por partes de ambos y, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, tenían la razón de hacerlo. No por el aviso, porque en eso estaba seguro de que tenía la razón, sino porque quizá no era la persona adecuada. Una persona ajena a ti no puede meterse con unos problemas tan cercanos a ellos. Si alguien se hubiera metido con su hermano él seguramente se hubiera puesto igual.  
No lo sentía del todo, pero de alguna manera lo entendía. Pero aún así el seguía en sus trece aún cuando Yamato le aviso de que todo tenía su límite.

Recuerda, quizá por el extraño sentimiento que sintió en los últimos minutos, el primer encuentro con el traidor. No se metió, porque al fin y al cabo, sus dos compañeros tenían cuentas pendientes con él, así que observó y escuchó todo el silencio que se produjo. La boca se le secó cuando se dio cuenta de la tensión que tenían, como si él estuviera viviendo con ellos ese amargo encuentro y se quedó sin respiración al ver el desenlace final donde no se pudo hacer nada a parte de lamentarse.  
Era una de las peores escenas que había contemplado, ver como un equipo pierde su orgullo.

Los primeros días después del accidente, calló. No dijo nada porque por parte, él también sentía que había perdido aún cuando ese personaje que pisoteó psicológicamente a sus compañeros a él no le tocaba nada. Pero pocos días después despertó de la lástima ajena que había estado sintiendo por esos dos, diciéndoles que en el fondo sí que eran unas niñas lloricas y que acaban de demostrar su debilidad haciendo más fácil el ser cazado.  
"El cazador ya sabe por dónde atacar, aunque quizá, por ser el traidor, tampoco marcara mucho en vuestras desgraciadas vidas."

Naruto se levantó de la silla de golpe, amenazándole oralmente y con expresividad de que se callara, de que ni él ni ella estaban para escuchar las estupideces de alguien que carecía de sentimiento humano.

Les volvió a reprochar, sin ningún miedo a las amenazas del rubio, de que habían sido unos cobardes, que si realmente hubieran querido salvar al traidor tenían que haber luchado con todo lo que tenían, no quedarse paralizados sin hacer nada. Que no lo iban a tener todo en la palma de la mano con soñar y llorar y que no podían considerarse amigos que intentaban proteger a su compañero traidor cuando lo primero que hacían era sentir lástima.  
"Él no es como vosotros, vuestros lloros no le harán volver. "  
No quiso decir nada más a parte de remarcarles que lo que habían hecho había sido una escena patética y que había demostrado lo penoso que era este equipo sintiéndose él desgraciado por estar con ellos, que no valían la pena. Solo eso, porque tampoco lo iban a entender, porque estaban muy cegados por una amistad que ya era inexistente.

Chasqueó la lengua, dándoles la espalda y murmurando entre si alguna queja, nunca antes había sentido tanta frustración, hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro para que se estuviera quieto.

"Quizá tendrás razón, pero no tienes derecho a decir lo que has dicho." Quizá, solo quizá, tuvo la sensación de sentirse peor al ver los ojos verdes llorosos, pero intentó sacárselo de la cabeza y no darle importancia. "Sai, todo tiene su límite y tu ya te has pasado."

Yamato ya se lo advirtió en su momento y Sakura le hizo saber que ya se había pasado. Quizá aún no había entendido donde estaba esa línea que lo separa todo y que a la que la sobrepasas te quemas.


	7. Mentir

**N/A: **Nada que decir, solo gracias por los reviews y que lo disfrutéis.

**07. Mentir.**

Si alguien le preguntaba por la definición de mentiroso la respuesta que obtendría sería un yo, porque él era un mentiroso de pies a cabeza o al menos según ella que era la primera persona que se lo decía.

Todo comenzó en uno de esos días que por casualidades de la vida su equipo se encontró con el equipo 10 encabezado por una Ino que irradiaba felicidad. No dudaron, después de los saludos iníciales, quedar para ir a comer algo junto, cosa ya habitual cuando se encontraban.

Sai, que adoraba hacer que su equipo siempre estuviera de mala leche, no tardó en piropear a la fémina del otro equipo y elogiando a los otros dos chicos por la inteligencia y el poderío que ellos mancaban. Realmente le gustaba ver como Naruto pasaba de cara de asesino a cara de espanto a la que veía a Sakura apretando el puño.

Mas ese día no paso nada a parte de unos incomprensibles ruidos del chico rubio, algo que la rubia disfrutó de poder ser piropeada sin que nadie se metiera en medio y que a él le fastidió. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia en eso si nadie se quejaba como debía?

Pero, por sorpresa, fue después de la despedida cuando la chica del pelo rosado le llamó mentiroso por el motivo de decir cosas no ciertas de los compañeros. Como por ejemplo que Ino fuera guapa cuando eso rotundamente era una enorme mentira ya que no podía ser que la rubia fuera tan guapa y ella tan "vieja" y tampoco había tanta diferencia entre ellas.  
Solución, se conformaba con que las dos fueran viejas o guapas, aunque si le decía que ella, Sakura, era más guapa también se conformaba y que todo lo demás eran mentiras.

"A parte de que si ella es más guapa que yo cómo es que yo he atraído a Naruto y a Rock Lee y ella a ninguno."

"Eso, Sai, se llama envidia."

"¡Tu cállate imbécil!"

Y Naruto tuvo que callar y retroceder unos cuantos pasos de ella porque parecía que cada minuto que pasaba y cada vez que hablaba más furiosa se ponía.

"Eso no es ser mentiroso. Simplemente les digo lo contrario de lo que pienso para que no se enfaden y funciona. ¿Y de qué te sirve que esos dos estén atraídos a ti cuando el que tú querías a salido huyendo de ti?"

"¡No te metas en donde no te llaman, inútil!"

"Sakura, entonces cuando se mete con nosotros no lo hace con esa intención. Y entonces… ¡No la tengo pequeña!"

La chica miró como el rubio se puso a dar saltos de alegría mientras intentaba acabar de analizar la frase del chico moreno ya que en un principio simplemente escuchó la última frase. Entornó la cabeza un poco a la derecha mientras que sus ojos empezaban a ver al integrante más nuevo de otra manera.

"Entonces durante todo este tiempo ha estado diciendo que soy guapa y joven y que Ino es horrenda." Y comenzó a soltar unas sonoras carcajadas hasta que vio los ojos inexpresivos de Sai mirándola fijamente. "Bueno Sai, gracias por todos tus cumplidos aunque no hace falta que sigas con eso, a mi me dices Sakura a secas y a Ino le dices realmente lo que piensas de ella, que no está bien eso de engañar a la gente."

Y aunque Sai aún se quedo sin entender todo eso, supuso que a partir de ahora sería mejor seguir el consejo de su compañera y que no debía de seguir todos los consejos de los libros, ya que engañaban, tuvo que aceptarlo tal y como había venido.

"Si, vieja."

"¡Cállate mentiroso!"


	8. Labios

**N/A:** En esta historia también saben lo de que Sai utiliza la palabra contraria a la que realmente quiere decir pero no creo que lo vuelva a utilizar más, así que queda avisado. Sin más, disfrutadlo, aunque sinceramente encuentro esta historia un tanto estúpida xD, y dejad reviews si podéis (y gracias a las que siempre lo hacen :) )

**8. Labios.**

Se pasó el pincel con una agilidad asombrosa demostrando el porqué ella se merecía el título de la ninja más coqueta mientras que la la chica de los ojos verdes que contemplaba todo movimiento simplemente deseo poder ser como ella en esos momentos.

"Es más bonito ¿no crees? Así no pareces tan mayor, es estupendo."

La rubia hablaba maravillas de la nueva barra de labios que se había comprado.  
"No es una barra de labios, es gloss." Decía ella cada vez que su amiga decía ese nombre. Pero aunque se equivocara ella le tenía que dar la razón, los labios brillantes de su amiga quedaban fenomenales.

Sakura se fue, celosa, hacia la misma tienda donde su amiga se compró el gloss para comprarse uno. A ella nunca le había gustado pintarse los labios porque llamaban mucho la atención, era algo que haría y hace Ino, pero no ella, pero ese solo brillaba, no le añadía ningún color, era como si siempre tuviera los labios mojados y eso le gustaba. Tendría los labios pintados pero sin llamar la atención.

El día siguiente se levanto corriendo a probárselo, que si no le acababa de gustar siempre tuviera tiempo de quitárselo sin tener que llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Y, con un trazo no tan seguro como el de la otra chica, acabó gustándole el resultado final.

Cuando el equipo se reunió, no sabía si por suerte o por desgracia, simplemente la miraron un poco más de la cuenta hasta que Yamato le comentó que le quedaba bien que fue cuando todos empezaron a entrenar.

"¿A quién quieres atraer?" Fue lo primero que le preguntó Sai en un descanso que habían cogido.

"No quiero atraer a nadie, solo es porque así me siento más guapa."

"¿Tu? ¿Más guapa?" Sakura supo en ese instante que Sai si no se rió al finalizar la frase fue porque él nunca reía.

"Yo creo que te queda bien."

"Gracias Naruto."

Se preguntó si el rubio lo había dicho por traerle la contraria al moreno, si era para que no sintiera lástima de si misma ante la respuesta del otro chico o si realmente lo decía de corazón pero después se dio cuenta de que no quería saber la respuesta, que seguramente iba a ser la que menos gracia le hiciera a ella.

Giró la cabeza al notar que alguien la estaba mirando y se encontró con Sai con la mirada fija en sus labios.

"¿Qué miras Sai?"

Pero él no le contestó y siguió fijándose en el brillo de los labios, sintiendo extraña curiosidad si realmente se ponía eso para llamar la atención de alguien y si eso tenía a sabor a algo. Se preocupó también por el hecho de que estuviera prestando tanta atención a algo que en el fondo era una tontería, pero tachó ese pensamiento al explicarse a sí mismo que era algo normal para alguien que nunca había visto ese tipo de cosas.

Él acabó acercándose más para poder verlo mejor mientras que Sakura acabó poniéndose nerviosa y sin saber cómo reaccionar, ya que el puño parecía no querer colaborar en esos precisos momentos. Y todo duró los pocos segundos que estuvo la chica sin morderse el labio inferior.

No notó exactamente como fue, solo vio la presión que recibía el labio inferior de la chica para lanzarse a ellos hasta que Naruto reaccionó y gritó al recibir tal impactante imagen en su mente.

Sakura lo empujó y lo miró mal cuando vio que Sai se ponía la mano en sus propios labios ya que, según él, notaba algo raro en ellos. Sakura se levantó y le pidió, furiosamente, una explicación.

"No me ha gustado."

"¡Eso es que te ha gustado!" Exclamó orgulloso al saber que todo lo que decía Sai se lo tenía que tomar del revés y su mirada buscó a la de la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica durante esos momentos había decidido escapar.


	9. Dolor

**N/A:** Para celebrar que he tardado más de dos semanas en actualizar y que es posible de que la cosa siga así hasta finales de verano (aunque no creo que le importe a mucha gente) si no dejo de actualizar antes, tenemos viñeta dramática otra vez. En fin, disfrutadlo y dejad un review si podéis. Por cierto, gracias a los que dejasteis un review en la otra viñeta :)

**09. Dolor.**

Sakura creía que el dolor más intenso que haya podido soportar ella en lo largo de su vida fue cuando Sasuke los abandonó. Creía que todo recuerdo de él, antes y/o después de irse, era de lo más doloroso que haya podido sentir. Nada que ver con los dolores que pueda sentir en una pelea en la que sale herida, eso era nada comparado con el dolor de que lo tuviera que ver con Sasuke porque ese dolor se quedaba dentro del cuerpo.  
Ahí en el corazón, que con cada latido siente un dolor punzante.  
Ahí en los pulmones, que parecen que no pueden trabajar y siente que se queda sin aire.  
Ahí, donde nadie ni nada puede curarlo.

Al cabo de unos años, se da cuenta de que quizá, tan solo quizá, estaba un tanto equivocada.  
Ahora que Sasuke ha desaparecido completamente del mundo y de su mundo, ahora todo parecía estar en calma, en la que cada mañana se ponía esa bata blanca por la que tanto había luchado... Ahora volvía a sentir un dolor aún más fuerte, aún más punzante en ese ahí que era todo su cuerpo.  
Porque ahora que su equipo se había separado completamente, Naruto para entrenarse y llegar a ser lo que siempre había querido ser, Kakashi para volver a coger un grupo tan ignorante como ellos lo habían sido en un principio y Sai que desapareció de la misma manera que apareció había un vacío, una soledad que nunca antes podría haber imaginado.

No debería de quejarse, piensa, es parte de la madurez.  
No debería de quejarse, piensa, Naruto siempre que puede aparece por el hospital a saludarla, a contarle alguna anécdota que, la mayoría de veces, siempre la hace reír.  
No debería de quejarse, piensa, Kakashi parece adorar el dañarse expresamente para tener una excusa para ir al hospital a pasar el rato con ella y quejarse de lo malo que son sus estudiantes.  
No debería de quejarse ya que una vez a la semana se encuentran al Ichiraku, junto con Yamato, para pasar un rato juntos pero aún así cuando llega a casa de noche y se tira en la cama siente que aún falta algo, porque siente un dolor que le dice que hay algo que no está bien pero que no sabe lo que es.

Y cuando un día, un chico se asoma por la ventana de la habitación del hospital, donde ella discutía con un paciente para que se bajara el pantalón y poder ver la herida en el muslo, y le dice un "¡eh fea!" otro dolor aún más insufrible se apodera de ella, porque lo ve, ahí sonriendo como si nada, y se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo ha echado de menos durante el tiempo en el que no supo nada de él.

Supone, aunque intenta decirse que está equivocada, que quizá ese dolor tan intenso era debido a la ausencia de Sai porque desde que volvió, sin decir nunca donde ni por qué se fue, ya no volvió a sentir ningún dolor de esos que están ahí, escondidos en el fondo de su ser.


	10. Violencia

**N/A:** Si os soy sincera, ando tan atareada que se me pasan los días volando y cuando me doy cuenta ya han pasado más de dos semanas sin subir nada. Es lo que tiene empezar la temporada laboral. Y aunque podría haber venido con algo mejor como disculpa por el retraso a las queridas nenas que me dejan reviews siempre que pueden, voy a subir algo light en un intento de explicar el por qué a Sai le gusta tanto recibir golpes de Sakura aunque ya veréis que acabo sin explicar nada xD  
De todas formas, prometo que el próximo será algo más profundo.

**10. Violencia**

Él lo sabía desde su primer encuentro, no era que lo volviera a pillar por sorpresa ni nada por el estilo pero aún así, con cada golpe no podía dejar de soltar una pequeña "o" al sentir un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo.  
Sentía dolor, aunque el cosquilleo no se debía a eso, si fuera simplemente por el dolor dejaría de provocarla porque por mucho que Sai fuera Sai no era tan masoca como algunos se imaginaban pero había algo ahí, un no sabía el qué, que le acababa gustando a pesar del dolor.

Quizá sería la expresión seria de la chica, siendo esa expresión la única que podía tomar en serio de ella, quizá sería el movimiento del puño antes de golpearlo, con ese movimiento que parecía tan seductor para él, o quizá la cara de satisfacción de la chica después del golpe.  
Cuando se lo piensa por segunda vez, encuentra que es una tontería, ese cosquilleo no aparece cuando la expresión seria, el movimiento seductor o la cara de satisfacción van hacía otra víctima así que así sigue él, sin saber por qué pero, en cierta medida, disfrutando de los golpes.

Naruto le dice un día que, quizá, es por el contacto, como a él le pasa, porque es de la única manera con que uno puede tener contacto con la chica de su equipo y Sai se lo cree y va a probarlo. Así que cuando a la fuerza, coge de la mano a la chica y se la pone en la cara no puede ignorar el sentimiento de decepción cuando el cosquilleo no aparece.

Busca a otras chicas que le puedan golpear y tocar para ver si surge ese maldito cosquilleo, pero Ino solo lo toca y acaba en su propio mundo de fantasías, Hinata huye de él, Ten Ten lo ignora y un día de suerte que Temari se encuentra en Konoha, y encima está encantada de poder golpear sin ningún motivo, después del golpe Sai siente cosquilleo, pero no es un cosquilleo tan evidente como cuando Sakura lo hace.

Kakashi, un buen día, le comenta que quizá esta en la primera fase del enamoramiento, lo cual deja al chico pensando, pensando y pensando durante un buen tiempo.

Cuando se la encuentra un día, desesperada ante el retraso de su profesor, destrozando un árbol él piensa que quizá sí que es una fase de enamoramiento ante el contacto violento de la chica. Y quizá debería de decir un _viva la violencia_, pero tampoco encuentra adecuado que la gente sepa esa información y hacérselo saber a la chica aún sería menos adecuado.  
Decidido, promete evitar dichos sentimientos impropios.


	11. Obsesión

**N/A:** Primero decir que como estoy contenta de haber tenido un review más de lo normal, he hecho tiempo para subir esta historia en menos de una semana. Porque ya lo dije, no hay nada más fácil que hacer a una feliz para tener actualizaciones rápidas. (btw no voy a contestar reviews por falta de tiempo esta vez, pero muchísimas gracias 3)  
Segundo quiero hablar de esta historia antes de que la leáis y os quejéis porque creo que más de uno no le va a gustar. Sakura, en la historia está enferma con fiebre, cuando estas enferma, deliras. Así que si, delira, menciona a Sasuke y muchos pensaran que que plasta de tia, pero yo sigo en mis trece con el hecho de que pase lo que pase Sasuke será alguien que ni Naruto ni Sakura podrán olvidar al igual que tampoco podrán olvidar nunca los sentimientos que tuvieron hacia él.  
Otra cosa es que esta historia es básicamente un momento, el momento en que uno está peor cuando tiene fiebre, que obviamente después te pondrás bien pero que durante unas horas todo parece un infierno. Con eso quiero decir que no habrá más partes porque uno ya sabe que después todo volverá a la normalidad.  
Y eso es todo, disfrutadlo, dejad review si podéis/queréis y con un poco de suerte subo otra historia pronto.

**11. Obsesión.**

Sus ojos parpadean unos cuantos segundos pero se mantienen cerrados.  
Los labios, secos y agrietados, se abren para soltar aire.  
La mano fuera de la sábana se cierra pero acaba por volverse a abrir.

El tic toc del reloj lo desespera y tiene ganas de destrozarlo pero se contiene sabiendo que no era su reloj y por lo tanto no sería buena idea.  
La mira entonces, sabiendo que la única manera de olvidar el maldito sonido era mirándola y aparta un mechón de pelo enganchado a la cara empapada.  
Suspira.

Sus labios que seguían abiertos, se mueven lentamente como si estuviera diciendo algo pero sin emitir sonido alguno.  
Gruñe y frunce el ceño, cierra el puño y gime.  
Vuelve a coger aire por la boca, parece decir algo y consigue decirlo segundos después.  
_Sasuke._

Frunce el ceño y cierra el puño, intentando controlarse.  
Desea pegarla, hacerla reaccionar pero sabe que no ella no está en condiciones de aguantar un golpe.  
Acerca su mano a la cara de ella y le cierra la boca.  
Suspira otra vez y cierra los ojos por unos segundos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la chica cayera enferma y le rogara que no le dijera nada a nadie, que solo era un poco de fiebre y que si los demás se enteraban lo iban a exagerar más de lo que era.  
Habían pasado dos días desde que cayó enferma y empezará a murmurar el nombre del traidor en los sueños que parecían atormentarla.  
Y habían pasado dos días desde que el chico se sentó al lado de la cama, sin moverse para nada, mirándola, mirándola y mirándola.

Le acaricia la cara cuando sus manos se mueven por si solas y desconoce ese lado suyo cuando le pasa el dedo suavemente por esos labios agrietados y pone su mano encima de la de la chica. Se asegura de que ella es una bruja, que lo tiene hipnotizado y por eso está allí sin decirle fea, sin reírse de ella sino haciendo cosas que nunca antes hubiera hecho. Quizá es una maldición, porque le llega hasta doler verla en ese estado tan vulnerable y que hacía que ella no pareciera a esa imagen que él tenía de ella y aún le llega a doler más cuando lo único que llega a decir es el nombre que desearía no escuchar nunca.

A la desesperada piensa que quizá la mejor idea era dibujar al traidor si eso era lo que ella quería, dibujarlo para crear su figura y hacer que esa cosa irreal construida por él le aguantara la mano a la chica para que se recuperara. Piensa que sería una buena idea, pero no puede, no puede intentar hacerla feliz con eso.

Tarda un par de días más en abrir los ojos débilmente y él la observa, con la cara más pálida que nunca, con el pelo mojado y con los labios aún agrietados y encuentra que nunca antes la había vista tan preciosa pero el pensamiento dura poco cuando la chica abre la boca y lo nombra.  
_Sai…  
_Y él no sabe si menciona su nombre porque se alegra de verlo a él o porque se siente decepcionada al verlo a él.

Era triste ver como ella estaba obsesionada con un traidor cuando él estaba obsesionado con ella.


	12. Reconciliación

**N/A:** El hecho de que me tengáis aquí tan pronto quiere decir que estoy contenta. Me sorprendió gratamente lo bien recibida que fue la última viñeta teniendo en cuenta de que andaba preocupada por lo del tema Sasuke y el hecho de que lo hubiera escrito de una manera bastante diferente a todas las demás viñetas. Así que, actualización rápida y con regalo extra.

¿Os acordáis de esa "trilogía" de los capítulos 3, 4 y 5? Obtuve unos cuantos comentarios sobre el desenlace no siendo muy desenlace o no dejar claras algunas cosas. Sugeristeis otra viñeta como desenlace y como lo sugeristeis, aquí lo tenéis. Tarde teniendo en cuenta de que hay seis viñetas entre ellos, pudiendo ser mejor y siendo mucho más light que el último, pero algo es algo. (Con suerte, subiré pronto algo mejor).

**12. Reconciliación.**

Se encuentra con Sai en la puerta cuando ladea durante unos segundos su cabeza para contemplar la ventana que daba al exterior y vuelve su vista hacia el libro que había estado leyendo sin perder la concentración. Pero para un momento, el recuerdo de un Sai delante de su puerta leyendo una nota hace que se preocupe no sabiendo si es real o no, así que vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana.  
Ahí seguía estando Sai, con un ramo de rosas, de la tienda de Ino, y sonriendo a la puerta.

Vuelve la cabeza hacia el libro sabiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo pero es demasiado tarde y no puede relajarse sabiendo que el chico estaba en la puerta de su casa, y encima sonriendo, así que acaba cerrando el libro para abrirle la puerta.  
Y ahí está Sai, cara a cara con ella, con el ramo en la misma mano que antes, sonriendo de la misma manera de antes y aunque ella lo mira con curiosidad esperando a que diga algo él solo se mantiene sonriendo.

"¿Y eso?"

Sai parpadea un par de veces pero la sonrisa sigue en su boca.

"¿Jiraiya?"

Sai suspira entonces, comentando que seguramente la técnica se llama "lo que Jiraiya le gustaría hacer hacia Tsunade pero no se atreve", vuelve a sacar la nota que ella creía haber imaginado para leerla en voz lo suficientemente baja para que ella no pueda escucharlo y se aclara la voz antes de volver a mirarla con la misma sonrisa de antes. Comienza a pedir una disculpa tan bien hecha que le hace ver a Sakura que la nota era lo que Jiraiya había escrito al chico para que lo leyera delante de ella pero se siente callado cuando la chica le arrebata las flores de las manos.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto, estando él más que seguro de que esta vez no había hecho nada para que ella se molestara y empieza a dudar sobre si era él el que no entendía al mundo o si era simplemente que ella era la rara cuando la chica tira las flores al suelo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Y acaban sonrojándose, uno al notar las manos de ella sobre las suyas en un contacto muy íntimo para él que no estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de contacto y la otra sonrojando al ver que el otro se sonrojaba, pero Sakura parece estar decidida y no aparta las manos en ningún momento.

"Sai, a mí me gustas tal y como eres. No necesitas que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer."

Ella ve que el chico intenta decir algo pero que acaba conteniéndose para volverla a mirar a los ojos con una sonrisa, un tanto incómoda pero es aceptada porque sabe que al menos lo está intentando.


	13. Botones

**N/A:** Otro rápido, inspirado por el review de Mizuno Gina, aún más corto, pero supongo/espero que una vez leído perdonéis la escasez de escrito. No seré nunca gran escritora por eso, porque por mucha inspiración que pueda tener no soy capaz de hacer historias largas sin sentir que he destrozado lo que realmente quería escribir pero supongo que después de 12 historietas ya os habéis acostumbrado a que sean tan cortas.  
Lo repito, podéis comentar que es el género que más os gusta, yo soy toda oídos y si se que más gente se decanta por un género en concreto yo encantada hago más fics de esos sin olvidar a los demás géneros. Con eso, y agradecida por los reviews, os dejo.  
¡Cuidaros!

**13. Botones.**

La observa fijamente sin que ella se dé cuenta de que la está mirando, sea porque está muy ocupada leyendo el libro que tiene entre sus manos o porque simplemente prefiere hacer ver que no lo está notando. La cuestión es que ahí están ellos dos, en la biblioteca, una haciendo lo que normalmente la gente suele hacer allí y el otro ocupado mirando a la chica que tenía en frente.  
Y no era culpa suya, el que la estuviera mirando, no era su plan, pero pensaba, pensaba y pensaba y cuando se daba cuenta sus ojos se habían clavado en ella.  
No era su culpa, tampoco, el que sus pensamientos estuvieran llenos de ella, el que intentara leer en ella esas líneas escondidas, esas indirectas, que todo libro parece tener.  
Sakura no era un misterio, pero habían tantas Sakuras en ella que hacía que el monótono de Sai, que solo era capaz de fingir sonrisas, se sintiera intrigado.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de botones y dependiendo de cual tocarás obtendrías una reacción u otra. Porque en el fondo, una vez que ya habías tocado todos esos botones te dabas cuenta de que tampoco era tan mala, ni tan bestia, que quizá era como él, personas que llevadas a situaciones incómodas acaban comportándose de una manera que quizá no era la correcta, pero que, si no la pillabas por sorpresa era capaz de recibirte con una sonrisa, con una mirada afectuosa o con algún otro gesto, por insignificativo que fuera, que te hiciera ver una de las tantas razones por las que no querías alejarte de ella.

"¿Qué estas mirando?"

Su pregunta, casi suspiro, que solo él pudo escuchar resonó un par de veces en su cabeza para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad, para mirarla, esta vez consciente de que quería mirarla, y le sonríe para coger el libro que tenía al lado, abriéndolo en una página al azar y hacer ver que se ponía a leer con intención de no contestarla ya que no estaba seguro de cual botón en ella iba a pulsar con su respuesta.

Y no supo él, que después fue ella la que lo miró, observó, haciendo una mueca decepción y deseando que él hubiera dicho algo, lo que fuera, para distraerla durante unos momentos.


	14. Especulaciones

**N/A:** Para empezar, gracias por los reviews. Para acabar, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que espero que os guste. ¡Cuidaros~!

**14. Especulaciones.**

Sabe que si hubiera comenzado por quitarse esa venda de los ojos que no le dejaba ver lo que tenía en esos momentos, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Una venda que ni siquiera existía, que era como una barrera imaginaria que la protegía de aquello que ella no quería ver. Sabía, también, que no estaba bien lo que había hecho pero no era culpa suya que su cuerpo, su mente, sin tener exactamente una autorización de su voluntad, quisiera parar el tiempo olvidando lo que fue un pasado e ignorando lo que podría ser un futuro que por ahora es solo presente.  
Y es ahora, en tiempo de arrepentimiento, cuando se imagina las cosas que podía haber hecho y no hizo y ve esos errores que lo único que hacen es hacerle ver lo estúpida que fue.

¿Y si no le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el primer encuentro? Hubiera ignorado las palabras del moreno, quitándose esa venda y viendo que no podía compararlo con esa sombra que sigue estando en su cabeza, le hubiera sonreído, con una sonrisa no tan forzada, y lo hubiera saludado de buena manera. Si hubiera hecho eso, ¿habría sido su relación diferente?

Si no hubiera empezado con las comparaciones, ¿hubiera su corazón latido mucho más rápido al verlo? Porque ahora, en este presente en el que lucha entre el no ver y la aceptación, su corazón está empezando a latir un poco más rápido con su presencia.

Si no lo tratara como una molestia, como algo para pegar y desahogarse ¿sería capaz él de tocarla y verla como la chica que siempre ha sido pero que siempre ha escondido para demostrar esa brutalidad tan suya? ¿De tocarla y darle ese sentimiento que tanto echaba de menos y que nadie parecía tener el valor de dar? Quizá, si no se hubiera comportado de la manera que se comportaba, no solo él, si no los demás, hubieran sido capaces de demostrar más cariño.

Si no hubiera sido tan violenta...  
Quizá le hubiera dicho palabras bonitas, quizá la hubiera amado, quizá la hubiera acariciado, quizá le hubiera cogido de la mano, quizá hubieran hecho promesas, quizá hubieran visto las estrellas, quizá...

Quizá debería de aceptar el hecho de que las cosas no cambian fácilmente, que quizá ya no puede cambiar el tipo de relación que tienen, que quizá es el castigo que se merece por no haber pensado antes.

Es un chasqueo de dedos seguido por un "_fea, ¿qué haces?_" lo que la trae de nuevo a la realidad, un movimiento de cejas de parte del chico en lo que ella creía que era un intento de analizar esa cara fea y tan suya según él, unos insultos hacia el chico rubio que andaba bastante lejos de distancia. Su cuerpo se levanta sin darse cuenta al ver que el moreno ya estaba yendo hacia donde estaba el otro compañero, empieza a seguirlo pero para cuando ve que él se gira para ver donde estaba, le sonríe y gira para seguir el camino, su corazón parece ponerse nervioso.

Quizá, tan solo quizá, algún día podrían tener esa relación que antes no quería ni imaginar.


	15. Futuro

**N/A:** CREO que estoy sufriendo algún tipo de bloqueo, no por falta de inspiración, de eso no me puedo quejar, pero últimamente lo que escribo no me gusta y por lo tanto acabo borrándolo antes de que lo acabe. ¿Quizá es porque ya ha empezado a hacer calor? Quien sabe pero lo que es seguro es que hasta que no se me pase este estado me va a costar mucho subir historias así que disculpad, de antemano, por los próximos retrasos. Con esto, disfrutad con la viñeta.

**15. Futuro.**

Sai le pregunta qué es lo que quiere hacer, cual es su sueño o su meta cuando Naruto se pone a hablar sobre lo poco que le quedaba para ser Hokage y ella se encoge los hombros no muy segura de que es lo que tendría que responder. Mira a Naruto salir corriendo diciendo que llega tarde al entrenamiento con Kakashi y Yamato antes de responder.

"No lo sé. ¿Y tú?"

Él se encoge de hombros y le responder lo mismo.

La chica acaba respondiendo que lo más seguro es que acaben, más o menos, como están ahora pero en con un rango más alto. Ayudando al pueblo, dice, sea luchando o curando. Y él asiente con la cabeza porque tampoco ve otro futuro.

"Aunque espero poder casarme algún día."

Y él se ríe a carcajada limpia comentando que era demasiado bruta como para que alguien quisiera cometer ese acto suicida con ella. Le pregunta si es que quiere casarse con Naruto, porque seguramente él sería el único que pudiera aguantarla pero ella sonríe débilmente y contesta que ni loca se casaría con el rubio.

"Entonces te escaparas del poblado para ir con el traidor, casarte y tener hijos traidores. No te van a dejar entrar en Konoha nunca más porque serás un peligro tanto tú como esos hijos monstruosos que tendrás."

Ella le golpea suavemente, sorprendiéndolo al ser una de las pocas veces en que no lo hacía con fuerza, y le comenta que se calle que, por si no lo sabía, estaba más atractivo cuando tenía la boca callada.

Los ojos de Sai se abren de par en par al darse cuenta de algo y aunque Sakura ya está preparándose el puño porque sabe que va a decir una estupidez él la dice igualmente.

"Ni se te ocurra casarte conmigo. Te voy a rechazar rotundamente. No. Prefiero que me maten antes de eso." Para un momento justo para evitar el puñetazo que se le venía. "A más, tener hijos contigo…"

Deja la frase incompleta, diciendo con el estremecimiento todo lo que tenía que decir al respecto y Sakura esta vez consigue darle en toda la nariz, seguramente rompiéndosela y le sugiere que lo mejor sería que fuera al hospital urgentemente para asegurarse de que no va acabar con una nariz monstruosamente fea.

Cuando el chico desaparece de su vista suspira. Era triste pensar que algún día querrá casarse y tener una familia pero que el chico con el que soñaba ir cogidos de la mano hacia ese día no pensaba lo mismo. Porque Sai podía decir lo que quisiera de ella y de lo fea que era y de que nadie se querría casar con ella pero ella ya lo conocía y sabía que no iba a pasar porque eran diferentes. Mientras que ella buscaba todo lo que representaba una familia, él solo buscaba afecto sin tener que dejar esa libertad que tenía desde que se unió al grupo.  
Era triste saber que una siempre iba a por lo imposible.


	16. Conejillo de Indias

**N/A:** Esto es algo que ni yo misma sé lo que es. Pero lo tengo "completo", hace ya casi dos semanas que no subo nada y hay la posibilidad de que alguien le pueda gustar así que subido esta. Debo decir que tenía en mente hacer algo con humor pero no sé cómo ha acabado así xD En fin, os dejo con la viñeta que se tendría que titular no-sé-que-es y ni me preguntéis sobre él.

**16. Conejillo de Indias.**

Cuando permanecía sentado en la cama del hospital, sin zapatos, sin camisa, contemplando a la chica pelirosa con su bata blanca y la ilusión de una niña que quiere jugar a ser médico, sabe exactamente qué es lo que está pasando.

Cuando yace semi desnudo –hubiera sido demasiado para la chica pedir un desnudo completo–, en una de las frías camas del hospital, con unos aparatos desconocidos por él por encima de su pecho, en la más profunda oscuridad debido a la toalla que ella misma le puso para taparle la cara, el ruido de coger y dejar cosas y la voz de ella, recreando una conversación de una serie de médicos que ella solía ver cada lunes por la noche, sabe exactamente qué es lo que está pasando.

Y lo mismo pasa cuando lo invita a comer esa comida que acababa de inventar en esos días en que se sentía como una auténtica cocinera, cuando le lava el pelo con un nuevo producto para pelo que ella le da miedo probar –_¿y si es malo y me quedo sin pelo?_– o cuando lo llama, a medianoche, porque ha aprendido un nuevo tipo de masaje y necesita probarlo con alguien antes de hacérselo a Tsunade –_imagínate si acabo destrozándole la espalda_–.

Sabe que, para ella, él es un conejillo de indias, que no debe de tomarse muy en serio todo lo que le haga la chica obsesionada como estaba ella de aprender cosas nuevas. Y por eso, cuando un día le dice que se quede inmóvil y cierre los ojos él lo hace pero acaba desobedeciendo cuando abre los ojos al notar los labios de la chica en los suyos. Se mantiene inmóvil, aún cuando ella se aparta sonrojada comentando algo sobre que tampoco era la gran cosa como Ino había dicho.  
Sonríe, al final, como despedida a la chica que ya había empezado a irse.

Y cuando sentados en el más profundo silencio los dedos de la chica, temblorosos, empiezan a acercarse a su mano, tocando primero débilmente y atreviéndose más con cada segundo que pasaba, acaban por posarse encima de la de él. A veces quieta, otras veces acariciando con el dedo índice la mano del chico, suspirando a veces, riendo tímidamente otras veces, casi sin apartar la mirada.

No le importa si es su conejillo de indias, no le importa si ella probaba con él porque seguramente él es el chico raro y no pasará nada, no le importa si pierde el orgullo. Todo daba igual si él iba a ser el primero en conseguir sus caricias, sus besos, sus miradas coquetas aún si fueran de pruebas, todo daba igual si ella era la primera en enseñarle esas cosas.  
Todo era igual y aún ese todo era más insignificativo cuando ella le acababa diciendo un "me gustas".


	17. SP Destrucción

**N/A: **Iba a subir otro fic de raro/de prueba que acababa de escribir con las calores del verano que perjudican seriamente mi cerebro pero algo me ha hecho pensar y llegar a la conclusión de que la mayoría de las viñetas son más o menos lo mismo. Viñetas en las que dejó la ventana abierta, no pasa nada, pongo una escena, cualquiera pero en la que casi todas pasa lo mismo y dejo que vosotros cojáis el final que más os guste. Por los reviews supongo que os gustan pero ¿esperáis algo más? ¿Os conformáis con estas historias simples, seguís este fic precisamente porque no tiene complicaciones o porque estáis esperando a que haya algo más? ¿Qué es lo que buscáis leyendo esto? Me gustaría que comentarais porque aunque escribo porque me gusta también escribo para intentar hacer feliz a la gente.

Anyways, con esa excusa y como disculpas del último fic que no tenía mucho sentido, viñeta nueva que llamaremos viñeta especial por ser básicamente dos drabbles, uno que hace de introducción casi sin Sai/Saku y el otro que hace la función del típico drabble que suelo subir.

Drama, angst, sin final feliz. Quedáis avisados.

**17. Destrucción.**

**-Intro-**

Los últimos gritos de dolor desaparecieron dejando una sola sonrisa y mucha sangre.

Sonrisa que desvanecía hasta llegar a vacío y sangre que hacía que todo fuera aún más horroroso.

Unos pasos rápidos hasta un cuerpo sin vida, unas manos temblando acariciando una cara pálida y con eso las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Se fijó en la chica rubia parada, incrédula ante todo lo que estaba pasando y sintiendo lástima por la chica arrodillada. Movió unos de sus pies para dirigirse hacia ella pero fue incapaz de llegar hasta allí sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer ni decir nada para ayudar.

Ni un abrazo, ni una mano que le diera apoyo. Nada.

El rubio gritó, lleno de dolor y de cansancio, cayendo al suelo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente mientras que las lágrimas caían intentando convencerse de que no había pasado nada, de que todo estaba bien.

El profesor también agachó la cabeza, siendo la chica la única que se mantuvo allí.  
Tocando pelo oscuro, acariciando la mejilla fría, besando suavemente unos labios helados, intentando recordar con todo detalle de ese cuerpo.

Vio como la chica comenzó a hablar, lo podía saber al ver que sus labios se movían, hablando sola o, seguramente, hablando con el cuerpo, lamentándose quizá e intentando sonreír débilmente, sonrisa que desvaneció en cuestión de segundos.

Tocándole suavemente la herida del pecho y decidida a intentar curar esa herida hasta que el profesor fue allí y la levantó, apartándola del cuerpo para que dos chunnins se lo llevaran.

Siendo entonces cuando la chica realmente gritó y lloró, cuando empujó a su profesor y se cayó arrodillada al suelo mirando entonces sus manos, rojas y cubiertas de su sangre.

El traidor había muerto.

**-Escena-**

Sai no lo veía. No lo entendía.

Ver las lágrimas caer no le hacía sentir nada.  
Ver como la chica se ponía la mano en el pecho, apretando como si quisiera sacarse algo de allí le dejaba indiferente.  
Aún sabiendo que ella estaba dolida, a él le daba igual.

Una indiferencia fría aún cuando llegaba esos momentos en los que a él también le hacía un poco de daño esa zona del pecho y, cuando creía estar entendiendo un poco a la chica, cogía y le daba la espalda.

Porque esa chica estaba rota. Y lo único que le podía dar la chica a él era parte de su dolor, algo que él no quería aceptar.

Estaba seguro de que no iba a ayudarla, de que no saldría corriendo a darle una mano. Porque eso lo destrozaría a él.

Y aun dejando ese lado egoísta, aún si fuera realmente a ayudarla, él no podría hacer nada al respecto ya que una persona rota no se podía arreglar.

O al menos aún no le habían enseñado a hacer eso.

Cuando un gemido le hacía levantar la cabeza para mirarla lo único que veía era a una chica agonizando, sufriendo por algo que no se podría arreglar. Las manos que siempre habían sido limpias, esas manos que no solían estar sucias, habían quedado de un color rojizo que dañaba aún más.

Y él giraba la cabeza, porque no tenía que mirar. No podía.

Porque el solo hecho de mirarla le hacía sentir. Y ese sentimiento no era bueno.

Comenzó a andar alejándose de allí, viendo que la chica ya no podía evitar los gemidos, los gritos y el llanto, sabiendo que era mejor no escuchar esos ruidos, decidiendo escapar de esa escena.

Porque Sakura estaba rota y verla de esa manera lo iba a romper a él también.


	18. Moda

**N/A:** Esto es lo que yo llamo viñeta en la que me divierto más con lo del chico/a de color que en la historia de por sí. Hay bastantes indirectas con los colores y los personajes pero si veis que cuando hablo, por ejemplo, de morado hablo de Ino podréis "ver" la historia mejor.

**18. Moda.**

Según Ino, él no era un fashionista.  
Que podría estar muy atractivo con esas ropas que marcaban su cuerpo y enseñando abdominales pero que a parte del placer visual que regalaba a las mujeres no había nada más. No tenía estilo, debería de darle vergüenza salir a la calle siempre con ese traje. ¿Por qué negro? ¿Por qué tan simple?  
Mientras que antes solo atraían hombres fuertes, algo que a él también le faltaba porque visualmente tampoco era la gran cosa una vez que la chica ha madurado, ahora está de moda los hombres que se cuidan, que saben vestir. ¿Qué va a ser de su vida si ni se cuida ni sabe vestir?  
Shikamaru le dice que no haga caso a la rubia, que está en esos días en que las mujeres aún están más insoportables y que eso se lo dice a todo conocido que encuentre.

Se va al hospital porque siempre le han dicho que cuando tenga algún problema se vaya allí, aunque él hace ver que se olvida del "de salud", y se encuentra al chico de rojo, que decían que era amigo del chico de verde y del chico de amarillo aunque desgraciadamente no era cercano suyo, siendo el chico de negro, ni del chico de blanco aunque cualquiera se hacía amigo suyo con esos ojos tan blancos que tenía. Lo ve despedirse de Tsunade, ve que comparte algunas palabras con la chica de rosa, y ella sonríe con esas sonrisas que nunca van hacía el chico de negro, y cuando se aleja por las puertas del hospital más de un par de enfermeras no dejan de comentar lo atractivo que es y lo que les encanta su tatuaje.

Así que se va a la casa de la chica de rosa, que en esos momentos no es tan rosa porque lleva una falda roja y una camisa blanca. Y nota los ojos verdes de ella agrandarse al verlo vestido de rojo, o por llevar una toalla roja atada en el cuello, o por haberse escrito en la frente "sexy" o quizá por las tres cosas y recibe un "oh" como respuesta antes de ser ordenado a ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Según la chica de morado, debería de llevar prendas más coloridas. Según la chica de rosa ya está bien tal y como esta.

Cuando al cabo de un par de días se vuelve a encontrar al chico de rojo compartiendo más palabras con la chica de rosa, nadie sabía lo mucho que estaba odiando ver esos colores juntos, se acerca a ellos, los saluda como quien no quiere la cosa y dirige la mirada más seria que pueda tener al chico de rojo.

"¿Lees revistas de moda?"

Y el rosa mira al rojo y después al negro y del negro va al rojo y, disculpándose a Gaara por las tonterías de Sai, se lleva a su compañero del hospital antes de que pueda pasar algo. El chico acaba suspirando, una vez a solas con Sakura, la mira de arriba abajo, vestido de un tono muy rojizo, pantalón negro y comenta, en voz alta, que tendrá que comprarse unos pantalones morados porque a Sakura le encantara.


	19. Malentendido

**N/A**: No sabía que poner de título y lo que he puesto ha sido por poner algo así que ignoradlo. No hay mucho Sai/Saku aunque si lo miras por otro lado, el hecho de que cierto personaje se comporte de tal manera es porque ve algo entre ellos.

**19. Malentendido.**

Sai no se daba cuenta de las miradas que recibía a excepción de una.  
No se daba cuenta de las miradas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado, ni de las miradas de Sakura de las cuales ni ella misma sabía identificar, ni de las miradas de reojo de Tsunade asegurándose de que no iba a hacer nada malo, que estaba segura que no lo iba a hacer, pero no estaba segura de que no iba a hacerle daño a su alumna.  
Sai solo se daba cuenta de las miradas de la bestia verde de Konoha.

Notaba su presencia, notaba sus miradas. Lee parecía seguirlo a todos lados, en las sombras y aunque a Sai realmente no le importara demasiado empezó a pensar de que quizá a Lee no le gustaban precisamente las mujeres.  
Poco tardo en afrontarlo, con la excusa de que quizá las cosas se complicarían, y preguntarle si realmente era gay.

"Ya sé que soy atractivo pero tienes que olvidarme. A mí me gustan las mujeres."

Lee, con la expresión de enfado ya desaparecido, parpadeó unas cuantas veces sin entender muy bien como había acabado la cosa así. Parpadeó otro par de veces pensando en cómo explicar el malentendido y parpadeó otro par de veces más para evitar esas lágrimas que empezaban a formarse antes de salir huyendo.

Desde entonces, Sai no solo notaba la presencia y las miradas de Lee, sino las piedras y otras cosas no identificadas en su cerebro al salir corriendo cada vez que empezaba esa extraña lluvia de cosas. E incluso podría asegurar que alguna vez recibió alguna patada después de resbalar con la pela de un plátano.  
Sai piensa que realmente Lee está afectado por haberle roto el corazón.

Neji le comenta a TenTen, que se lo comenta a Hinata y esta le comenta a Sakura, de que Lee esta en uno de esos momentos insoportables en los cuales siente que debe salvar a "mi joven y preciosa flor de cerezo" según palabras textuales. La chica en cuestión decide ignorar dicha información, no viendo donde estaba exactamente el problema, si Lee quería ponerse molestoso otra vez que lo hiciera mientras que no la molestara a ella.

Pero el día en que se encontraba escuchando a Sai explicando sus problemas, que básicamente era un "he entendido lo duro que es el amor", y él fue atacado por Lee, tirándose a él y listo para darle una patada, fue cuando decidió que era hora de decirle cuatro cosas a Lee.  
Que se las dijo, mientras Sai sonreía de esa manera tan suya y que tanto le molestaba a Lee en esos momentos en los que no paraba de pedir disculpas a la chica.

Y más tarde, cuando Lee se encontró lo suficientemente fuerte psicológicamente para tener un cara a cara con Sai, lo amenazó.  
"No puedo evitar que se enamoré de otro moreno atractivo pero como le hagas algo estas muerto."

Y así fue como Sai encontró su primer amigo fuera de su equipo y del disfrute que era el acercarse a la chica rompiendo el espacio íntimo mientras notaba la mirada de Lee y sus ganas de asesinarlo.


	20. Heartbroken

**N/A:** Este es uno de los que a partir de ahora llamaré fics "umm…" que significa, por quien no lo haya pillado, un no-sé-que-pensar-de-él. Avisar de que es drama puro y duro. Que a los que no le gusten Sakura siendo débil no les va a gustar. Aunque a nadie le va a gustar esta Sakura. Y quizá nadie le gustará este Sai. Y quizá es un tanto OOC pero todo el mundo tiene su lado "oscuro", ¿no? Disfrutadlo aunque sea por ser algo diferente al típico Sai/Saku.  
BTW Mizuno Gina me avisó de que no recibió aviso de la viñeta 18 así que si a alguien más no le ha llegado que lo sepa.

PD- Título en inglés porque suena mejor que en castellano.

**20. Heartbroken.**

_[él]_

Sai no era tan estúpido como todo el mundo creía, simplemente hacía pasarse por tal porque era la manera más fácil de evitar problemas y de que lo dejaran en paz.  
Que si, que era nulo para algunas cosas, como en las relaciones, pero eso no quería decir, por ejemplo, que es el sexo. Que tampoco quiere decir que lo haya practicado, pero sabe cómo va, lo ha visto y escuchado porque hasta los miembros de la _raíz_ son hombres y necesitan desahogarse de vez en cuando.

Y él, aunque no un hombre hecho y derecho, sigue siendo un hombre con sus necesidades y sus deseos y llega un momento en el que cree no poder controlarse y la coge de la mano, porque sabe que tiene que ser ella, que siempre sería ella. Y la tira en entre las plantas de ese campo abandonado, quedando él por encima de ella, mirando a esos ojos sorprendidos e intenta besarla.  
Porque siente que no podría aguantar ni un día más.

Pero ella lo empuja, levantándose de golpe y empieza a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás, pisando a su vez el corazón del chico, que ya levantado también da un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que lo deja hecho a pedazos.  
No es hasta que ella desaparece de su vista completamente que decide irse del lugar donde quedó trozos irrecuperables de su corazón pensando en que quizá solo era él el estúpido que creía que podría haber algo más entre ellos.

Se suponía que tenía que ser ella su persona especial.

_[ella]_

Sakura llega a casa, empezando a llorar una vez que se moja la cara en el baño y se intenta convencer, siendo eso lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.  
Él no era Sai. El chico, el hombre, esa persona del sexo opuesto NO era Sai.  
Sai no haría nunca nada semejante. Sai nunca sentiría nada más que amistad por ella.  
A ella le gusta Naruto. Naruto.

Y mientras que llora, mientras se convence de sus sentimientos por Naruto por no querer ver que es más el sentir que debe de quererlo por todo lo que ha hecho por ella y por intentar cumplir su promesa por muy difícil que fuera esta, mientras su corazón parece latir de tal manera como si quisiera ser libre, en otro rincón de esa aldea devorada por la oscuridad de la noche hay un corazón destrozado intentando reconstruirse aún con piezas desaparecidas preguntándose en qué se había equivocado.

Se suponía, se insistía, que estaba haciendo lo correcto.


	21. Nubes

**N/A: **Tenía "dos" viñetas (una no está acabada del todo) por subir, pero como las dos son bastante dramáticas en algún sentido y el último que publiqué ya era dramático he escrito este, a más las viñetas cómicas han funcionado bastante bien y algunas ya han comentado que les gustaría leer más de este estilo así que he intentado contentaros un poco.  
Lo que pasa que en esta viñeta utilizo mucho el diálogo, algo de lo que no estoy acostumbrada, no me siento cómoda con él y no es mi estilo pero bueno, por probar no pasa nada y si no os gusta, no pasa nada, a mi tampoco xD

**21. Nubes.**

Aún le parecía raro, a él que tanto adoraba tirarse al suelo y mirar el cielo, que llegara el día en que no le gustará. Aunque si solo se tratara de no gustarle durante 24 horas.  
Quién le hubiera dicho que incluso hubiera preferido perder el tiempo con la rubia de su equipo que con esos dos mirando el cielo. ¿Y quién diablos fue quien los invitó?

Todo empezó en un día agradable de primavera, con el sol calentando lo suficiente para no hacerse molestoso, con el silencio que tanto él sabía apreciar y con esa soledad que tanto deseaba él.

Fue Ino la que lo interrumpió de su paz, porque Sakura nunca se hubiera tumbado a su lado, ni se hubiera puesto a hablar con él amistosamente, ni le hubiera contado ninguna broma estúpida en un intento de romper el hielo. Fue por culpa de Ino, trayendo a Sakura a hacer el trabajo sucio, que hizo que Sai, sombra aunque no lo admita de la chica, la siguiera a ella que lo seguía a él.  
Fue culpa de Ino que los tres acabaran tirados en el suelo mirando el cielo.

"¿Has visto, Sai, esa nube? Tiene forma de pincel."

"¿Has visto, fea, esa nube? Tiene forma de bruja."

Sakura gruñe, Shikamaru gruñe, Sai ríe.

"Y esa tiene forma de fea. Y esa de vieja. Y esa de gorda. Y esa…"

"Oye Sai, podrías intentar no pasarte tanto delante de otra gente." Sai deja de mirar al cielo para fijarse en esa otra gente. "Mira, esa nube de allí parece una piña."

Shikamaru gruñe más fuerte esta vez y cierra los ojos pensando que quizá así será más fácil ignorarlos.

"Por cierto, creo que te pasaste un poco con Naruto hoy."

"Yo no fui el que le destrozo la nariz."

"No le hubiera destrozado la nariz si tú no te hubieras apartado."

"¿Me ibas a pegar a mi?"

"¿A quién iba a pegar si no?"

"Feas no deberían de utilizar la violencia. Si una chica de por si no debería de utilizarla para que no pierda el encanto, imagina tu caso. Siendo lo fea que eres, utilizar la violencia sería lo que te faltaba para quedarte sola como una bruja durante el resto de tu vida."

"Sai…"

"Porque Naruto al final se cansará de ti, Kakashi se hará viejo y ya no sabrá ni quién eres, y lo mismo le pasará a Yamato, y yo desapareceré de tu vida en busca de la vida feliz que nunca tuve en este equipo donde la violencia es lo que manda."

"Dudo que pudieras ir muy lejos sin nosotros. Lo primero que haces siempre es venir en mi búsqueda para ayudarte a entender esto y lo otro."

"Encontraré a otra persona que haga mejor tu trabajo."

"Nunca encontrarás alguien que sea capaz de aguantar tanta estupidez como yo hago con la tuya."

"¿Oye Shikamaru, no quieres cambiar a la fea por la bonita?"

El grito de Sakura le provoca un leve dolor de cabeza al chico que ignora completamente la pregunta de Sai, pensando ya casi desesperadamente que hacer para quitarse esos dos de encima sin tener que ser él el que tenga que ir de SU territorio.  
Sai, viéndose ignorado por el otro chico decide seguir hablando con la chica que al menos siempre le respondía y discutieron durante un buen tiempo antes de callarse durante unos segundos para pensar.

"Oye Sakura, ¿te he dicho que el vestido que llevas hoy es aún más horrible que el de otros días? Para demostrar el poco pecho que tienes, coges y te lo tapas del todo y así te libras de pasar vergüenza."

No es Sakura gritando ni pegándole un puñetazo lo que le sorprende, es Shikamaru golpeando el suelo, levantándose furioso y matándolos con la mirada lo que lo calla de golpe.

"Si tantas ganas tenéis de flirtear de esa manera tan rara que tenéis, cogéis y os buscáis otro sitio. A mí, a mi campo y a mi paz nos dejáis en paz."

Se va, se rinde, pero no sabe que después Sakura sufre la bronca de Ino por no haber sido capaz de hablarle bien de ella, porque no, no estaba interesada en conquistar a Shikamaru pero quería que viera lo que valía ella como compañera y como chica, y que después la pelirosa se desahoga dándole la bronca a Sai el cual se limita a desaparecer de su vista al despedirse con un 'fea'.


	22. Confianza

**N/A:** Antes de nada decir oficialmente que soy horrible para poner títulos así que ignoradlos a todos xD Después decir que esta viñeta es aún mucho más corta que las demás pero no me veo capaz de poner más palabras sin estropear lo que realmente quería poner en esta viñeta. Que tampoco dice mucha cosa, que simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió cuando encontré un fanart de ellos pero aún así espero que os guste.  
Por cierto, gracias por los reviews! :)

**22. Confianza.**

Es una prueba de confianza.  
Si confías ciegamente en esa persona, caerás sin miedo lastimarte, si no hay confianza alguna es evidente que no te tirarás.  
Si eres buena persona y/o tienes aprecio a la otra persona, la cogerás, sino la dejarás a su suerte.  
Era así de fácil.

Y de esa manera las piernas, que ella creía que estarían temblorosas, se mantenían seguras en ese árbol tan, tan y tan alto mientras que esperaba un par de segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y tirarse de espaldas. Era fácil tirarse sin pensarlo. Tan fácil como los pensamientos en el trayecto al suelo, trayecto que parece durar más de lo previsto, pensamientos que son más negativos de lo que podría haber pensado en un principio.  
¿Qué pasará si se ha ido? ¿Qué pasará si no tiene intención de cogerla? ¿Qué pasará si no llega a tiempo?

Poco sabe que por debajo de ella esta él, mirando cómo cae, notando como parece ir a cámara lenta y deseando que llegara a él ya, para cogerla, para asegurarse de que no tendría más tarde dolor de cuello de tanto mirar hacia arriba.  
Y ya no parece ir la escena tan lenta cuando, por fin, sus dedos empiezan a acariciar la tela de la camisa de la chica y consigue cogerla en brazos para caer de culos al río y asegurarse de que iba a tener un morado en el culo al lastimarse con una piedra.

Pero parece no preocuparle y ella no le ve preocupación ninguna, cuando levanta la vista para mirarle la cara y lo ve sonriendo, sonrisa que al ser devuelta hace que se quede menos tenso y deja caer el resto del cuerpo al agua, mojándose completamente y notando las puntas del cabello de la chica mojándose también y enganchándose a su cara.  
Y no le importa el cosquilleo, ni el cuerpo que tiene encima, ni que este tumbado en un rio, ni que se esté helando porque puede respirar tranquilidad.

"La próxima vez que quieras probar algo, lo haces en un río con profundidad o un lago para que no me haga daño al caer."

Y ella le sonríe, le pasa la mano por la cara para apartarle algunos mechones que le tapaban los ojos y asiente con la cabeza.


	23. Paradoja

**N/A:** Hace tres semanas y un par de días desde la última actualización pero que consté que ya avisé de que andaba ocupada y que quizá tardaría en actualizar. Aunque os traigo viñeta, corta, un poco dramática pero es del estilo Kinder Huevo, que viene con regalo incluido ya que la próxima viñeta será casi una continuación de esta pero siendo más del género general/humor (y encima un poco más larga). Sin nada más, disfrutadla. (pd. ¡Gracias por los reviews!)

**23. Paradoja.****  
**  
Era fácil decir las cosas sin pensar, decirlas como quien no quiere la cosa y luego, más tarde, cuando el cerebro vuelve a analizar lo que se ha dicho, es cuando llega el arrepentimiento. Otras personas hubieran deseado una máquina del tiempo, volver a ese preciso momento para asegurarse de que no lo volverá a decir pero él sabe, dejando de lado que era estúpido desear por algo inexistente, que aunque si hubiera la mínima posibilidad de volver atrás, él volvería a decirlo aún sabiendo que después vendría ese dolor que tanto costaba aguantar.

Y lo volvería a decir, todo firme, todo serio, dejando de lado esa faceta tan suya que hace que la gente no se lo tome en serio.  
"Le gustas a Naruto."

Y lo volvería a decir, en frente de ella, para ver como parecía darse cuenta de algo que nunca antes había pensado, y lo diría para ver como esa expresión de sorpresa se acaba convirtiendo en una de firmeza. Y lo volvería a decir, aunque le doliera, para ver como ella se da cuenta de que quizá siempre había mirado hacia el chico equivocado.

No tuvo que escuchar el silencio de la chica para saber, imaginarse, lo que podría pasar. No necesitaba ser adivino para ver la imagen de ella dándole esa oportunidad que el rubio tanto se merecía y que, seguramente, acabaría por hacer a los dos felices.  
¿No necesitaba el trágico equipo, al menos, un pequeño final feliz?

Cabía la posibilidad de que en el fondo tuviera eso llamado celos.  
O quizá era el sentimiento de saber que estaba haciendo algo bueno.  
Cabía la posibilidad de que en el fondo fuera el sentimiento de saber que acabaría solo.  
O quizá era el sentimiento de que estaba siendo un buen amigo.

Y era tan paradójico el hecho de saber que aún haciendo algo bueno lo hiciera sentir, después de haberlo hecho, tan mal.

Cuando se para y piensa, porque por muy torpe que sea en relacionarse no quiere decir que sea torpe en todo, piensa que quizá no tenía que haber cogido un bando. Que lo más fácil hubiera sido un "ni para ti ni para mí", pero él piensa tarde y elige ponerse de lado de Naruto, aún cuando tendría que haber elegido su propio lado y darle a Sakura un silencio que esperanzadoramente le abriría un poco más las puertas hacia ella, o simplemente no haber dicho nada y haber callado su silencio.

Sabe, también, que una vez hecho algo ya no se puede echar atrás. Y eso piensa cuando se queda a un margen, sin moverse, sin respirar, viendo y escuchando como Sakura parece corresponder los sentimientos del rubio.

Era una lástima que no pudiera tener una máquina del tiempo que lo hiciera volver hacia atrás para ignorar los sentimientos del rubio y vivir de la ignorancia. Era realmente una lástima.


	24. Enfermedad

**N/A:**Nada importante que decir, solo comentar que es como una segunda parte de la viñeta anterior aunque es mucho más ligero y con mejor sabor de boca (¿?). Aunque queda muy abierto porque al final tampoco menciono si Sakura acaba "aceptando" a Naruto o que. Pero bueno, que cada uno se lo tome como quiera y espero que os guste.

**24. Enfermedad.**

Estaba enfermo. Muy enfermo. No necesitaba ser médico para saberlo, su propio cuerpo se lo decía. Estaba enfermo y le quedaba poco de vida. Sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse o eso cree él, porque tampoco nota que se le caiga alguna lágrima y decide que lo mejor es que alguien lo mire para ver si con eso puede tener unos cuantos días más de vida. Levanta su cuerpo, sorprendido al notar que parecía que pesaba un poco más y son sus pasos lo que lo dirigen inconscientemente en la oficina de la Hokage.

"¿Qué necesitas Sai?"

"Estoy enfermo."

"Esto no es el hospital."

El chico se desploma, se deja caer en una de las sillas, la mira a los ojos y le suelta esas malas noticias que no querría tener que dar, le dice que se va a morir pronto y que, aunque no le tenga miedo a la muerte quiere tener unos días más para poder hacer las cosas que nunca había podido hacer. Evidentemente, ignora la mirada incrédula de la Hokage ya que está muy metido en su propio drama y cuando escucha a la rubia diciendo que fuera a molestar a Sakura no se levanta de la silla por la simple razón de que le pesa mucho el cuerpo.

¿Cómo puede él ir hacia su compañera de equipo en ese estado? ¿Cómo puede él darle esas malas noticias que destrozarían el humilde corazón de la chica? Si Sakura cada domingo se echaba a llorar de tal manera que parecía que iba inundar el piso viendo las películas dramáticas que tanto le hacían sufrir pero que tanto le gustaba ver, si cada domingo se le desfiguraba el rostro por el llanto y después le entraba el hipo. ¿Cómo podía decirle él algo así si ya con un desconocido de la televisión parecía que se iba a morir del sufrimiento?

"¿Qué es lo que te duele?" La pregunta formada por Tsunade venía con la introducción de un suspiro sabiendo que no se lo quitaría de encima hasta que no hiciera de médico y él se sintiera satisfecho.

"Me duele el corazón."

"¿El corazón?" El chico empieza a frustrarse al notar la mirada aún incrédula de la Hokage. "¿Desde cuándo?"

Se lo dijo sin querer decirlo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que sabe que no tiene que decir la verdad, que cualquier otra chorrada hubiera sido valida, pero que la boca acaba soltando esas palabras, esa realidad, sintiendo más miedo que su propia cabeza por esa enfermedad tan grave que sufría. Que si, que el dolor empezó justo después de que confesara a Sakura que el rubio estaba enamorado de ella, que su corazón se destrozó en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que lo tenía perdido todo y no, él no estaba enamorado de ella para justificar el dolor y tampoco hacía falta que la Hokage repitiera todo lo que él decía como si se estuviera burlando de él.

"Digas lo que digas, estás enamorado y por eso te duele el corazón, pero no te preocupes porque no morirás." Se irrita un poco al ver que el chico no aceptaba eso como solución, que esperaba algo más. "Toma…" empezó a escribir, en mala letra, en una hoja de papel en blanco. "Este es el tratamiento, dejar de ver películas dramáticas."

Y el chico mira la nota, no entiende nada de lo que está escrito pero aún así sonríe satisfecho al tener un tratamiento. Desaparece de la oficina y se dirige a su rincón de cada domingo por la noche. Y un par de minutos más tardes toca a la ventana. Y segundos después ella le abre la ventana.

"Es peligroso para la salud ver ese tipo de película." Sugiere él y ella le mira fastidiada antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y cambiar la expresión de su cara.

"Entra Sai, vamos a ver una película de terror."

Y él acepta la invitación aunque después se arrepiente porque con sus orejas destrozadas por los gritos y el cuerpo destrozado por los agarrones de la chica se da cuenta de que eso era peor para la salud que pasarse el día entero viendo películas dramáticas.  
Aunque, y que nadie lo sepa, siente que su corazón se recupera con cada contacto que tienen, sea para agarrarse o como para esconder la cara.


	25. Final

**N/A:** Lamento el hecho de que desapareciera sin decir nada y aunque tenía aún algunas historietas que podía publicar siempre me olvidaba de ellas hasta que hace unos días una chica me encontró en tumblr y me envió un mensaje y entonces decidí que ya iba siendo hora de que hiciera al menos una aparición por aquí.  
Supongo que se puede decir que he vuelto aunque tampoco puedo decir cuando volveré a subir una historieta. De todas formas, os dejo con esta que escribí el año pasado y que espero que os guste.

**25. Final  
****  
**Tiene miedo a que llegue el final.  
A que desaparezcan todas sus metas, a que desaparezca la gente que quiere ver y seguir viendo día a día y que al final, al abrir los ojos, se encuentre sola.  
Tiene miedo y no puede evitarlo. Ese sentimiento que hace que le cueste tragar, que parece que lleve un peso pesado encima, que parece que la va a matar y la dificultad de coger aire va apareciendo más a menudo como si le quisiera avisar de que eso que tanto miedo le tiene se va acercando y que cuando menos se lo espere se lo encontrará cara a cara.

A veces, le cuesta hasta evitar las lágrimas cuando Sai comenta que tenía ganas de que todo se acabara para perderlos de vista y ella espera a que sea una de sus estúpidas bromas pero el dolor, el sufrimiento y el miedo aún están allí.

Otras veces piensa en pararlo, en cogerlo de la mano y pedirle que no se vaya. Que Naruto, ella y los demás pueden hacerlo sin su ayuda, que no lo necesitan, porque mientras todos tienen alguna razón por la cual luchar y volver, sea para cumplir el sueño de ser Hokage, de volver a un principio donde todo iba bien o cualquier otra razón, dudaba de que Sai tuviera alguna razón por la que volver y si la tenía seguramente ni se había dado cuenta de ella.

Piensa que sería hasta capaz de encerrarlo a algún sitio donde no pudiera salir, piensa que lo haría si fuera necesario. Que por no perder a ningún amigo más haría cualquier cosa. Porque sí, se suponía que iban a traer a Sasuke, pero no había garantía alguna a parte de sus esperanzas y había ese miedo escondido de que en el intento de traer a alguien acabarían perdiendo a otro.  
Y aún así, si todo acabara yendo bien, si todos volvieran sanos y salvos aún había el temor de que el equipo 7 se acabara separando. Porque seguramente Sai volvería a la vida que tenía antes de que se uniera al equipo, porque quizá Hokage decidiría que sería mejor que Naruto se ocupe en entrenarse para ocupar su lugar algún día y que Sakura ya tenía suficiente estudiando medicina.

Y si le dieran el permiso de ser egoísta, tan egoísta como era cuando aún era una cría, desearía que la misión de traer a Sasuke se quedara parada durante toda la vida, que solo fuera posible de hacerlo en el último día de sus días.  
Era difícil mantener las esperanzas, cuando sabes, después de verlo, que el chico del que un día habías estado enamorada hasta los huesos ya no era la misma persona, que por mucho que consiguieras traerlo habían poquísimas posibilidades de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Si no acababa siendo castigado de la forma más cruel por todo lo que había hecho, lo más seguro es que aún se convirtiera en una persona más fría y callada de lo que era antes.  
Y antes que eso prefiere no perder a la persona que, poco a poco, empezó a ocupar su lugar.

No quiere perder las esperanzas, no quiere perder a nadie, no quiere pensar que su corazón empieza a pensar que si tiene que elegir a uno prefiere mantener a Sai que recuperar a Sasuke, pero el miedo le avisa de que cuando abra los ojos el final ya habrá llegado y no se encontrará con ninguno de los dos.


	26. Estaciones

**N/A: **Iba a subir algo antes, para demostrar mi agradecimiento por los reviews pero empecé un cursillo y entre eso y el trabajo no tenía tiempo. Lo he subido ahora y no me gusta como ha quedado y lo tengo hecho desde hace dos años y aunque estaba tentada en borrarlo sin que nadie lo viera, he pensado que es mejor subir esto que nada. De todas formas, pido disculpas.  
AutumnBreeze he intentado buscar tu cuenta para poder enviarte un mp pero ahora mismo no te encuentro xD De todas formas, muchísimas gracias. La inspiración no es mi problema, es más la falta de tiempo y la escasa motivación, en el manga ya ni los ves y viendo la gente que lee la historia pero que no comenta también aumenta la escasez de motivación. Pero miraré de pasarme más a menudo por aquí :)

**26 Estaciones**

En primavera parecía que irradiaba más de lo que podía hacer en otras estaciones. Era como si, sencillamente, fuera su estación. Y así era porque cuando llegaba el primer día de primavera parecía que todas las arrugas y otras señales de cansancio que pudiera tener desaparecieran por arte de magia.  
Aterrorizado lo tenía, a veces, cuando la veía y parecía ser la felicidad en persona. Y aterrorizado se tenía a sí mismo cuando parecía quedarse hipnotizado mientras la veía a escondidas. No era su culpa que él adorara el arte y ella fuese tan preciosa artísticamente hablando alrededor de cosas tan coloridas como ella.  
Aunque quizá era una ilusión óptica o quizá él estaba enfermo y estaba delirando.

En verano aún siendo un tanto vaga era un tanto provocadora.  
Cuando llega el calor parece haber alguna máquina que va devorando su energía y aunque sigue siendo tan bruta como siempre a veces se lo piensa dos veces el gastar energía solo para golpear a alguno de los chicos.  
Se nota que le cuesta más hacer las cosas pero aún así es capaz de ser más provocadora que lo que podría ser en otras temporadas. Aunque evidentemente, para Sai, ella nunca solía ser provocadora. Pero esos trajes cortos, la ropa siendo tan ligera que si te fijabas bien podías ver algún asomo de lo que intentaba esconder, las mejillas coloradas del calor que hacía y esa mueca, ese suspiro, la lengua pasando por sus labios en un intento de humedecerlos...  
Sai se preocupaba porque por mucho que buscara por libros no conseguía poner una palabra exacta a lo que sentía cuando la veía en verano. Lo único que sabía es que era molesto y dolía.

En otoño era como si estuviera en otro mundo con ese aire de melancolía.  
Es divertida verla, parada en cualquier sitio, con los ojos mirando hacia el cielo o hacia ningún punto en concreto. O cuando ladea la cabeza ligeramente y uno le hace caras y gestos pero no recibe respuesta alguna.  
No es tan divertido cuando el brillo desaparece de sus ojos y cuesta verla sonreír.  
Y aún es menos divertido ver que algunos días no le apetece salir y que, cuando lo hace, se la ve con desgana.  
Así que intenta recordar solo los momentos en que pisa las hojas caídas con fuerza mientras le clavaba la mirada, como si lo amenazara diciéndole que él podría acabar siendo una de esas hojas.

En invierno se escondía ante tantas capas de ropa que era casi imposible encontrarla.  
La primera vez que la vio, con un abrigo que la hacía parecer el doble de gorda, con una bufanda que tapaba media cara y un gorro que escondía todo su pelo, pensó que era un monstruo. Eso hasta que recibió un puñetazo y comentó, entre dientes, lo mucho que odiaba el invierno.  
Aunque después, cuando la veías en la biblioteca, con ese jersey que parecía tan calentito, se la veía hasta mona con esas mejillas y nariz sonrojadas.  
Y ahí era cuando Sai se proponía ir a mirarse la vista una vez que el invierno acabara.


	27. Reloj

**N/A:** Se supone que iba a subir rápido para demostrar mi agradecimiento a los reviews recibidos pero no tengo tiempo y aunque sigo teniendo tres o cuatro historias más escritas no tengo tiempo ni para subirlas. En fin, historia un tanto diferente a las otras y que, como siempre, espero que os guste.

**27. Reloj.  
**  
Tick tack. Tick tack. Tick tack.  
Su cabeza repetía ese sonido como si fuera un reloj.  
Tick tack. Tick tack.  
Aunque quizá se debía al hecho de que tenía un reloj delante de él.

El sonido de los pájaros cantando también se le metía en la cabeza, unos más agudos que otros, otros más agresivos que los unos. Muchos pájaros debían de haber por encima de sus cabezas, escondidos entre las hojas de los árboles o quizá no había ninguno y todo era fruto de su imaginación.  
Tick tack. Tick tack. Tick tack.  
Las hormigas dibujaban una línea casi recta en la tierra pasándose trozos de comida que alguien habría tirado al suelo.  
Tick tack. Tick tack.  
La sensación de una gota de sudor deslizándose por su cara.  
Tick tack. Tick tack.  
Los dientes atrapando la poca uña que quedaba del dedo índice para morderla.  
Tick tack. Tick tack.

"¿Estás bien? Se te nota un poco nervioso."  
Sakura le puso bien la camisa, apartándose después levemente y mirando satisfecha al chico que tenía enfrente y que casi era irreconocible al ir de traje. Le daba el aspecto de un hombre.

La mira a los ojos, incapaz de decir algo, con un nudo en el cuello y no es capaz de mantener la mirada ya que sus ojos se desplazan. Derecha, izquierda, sus ojos y baja la mirada.  
Traga saliva.  
Tick tack. Tick tack. Tick tack.

"Suerte que ya queda menos porque hasta yo me estoy poniendo nerviosa."

Se ríe. O cree que se está riendo porque no puede asegurarlo con el sonido del reloj y el de los pájaros.

"¡Kiba, deja de hacer el imbécil!"

Levanta la mirada hacia el chico que la chica había gritado, viendo como abría y cerraba la boca, como si fuera un perro ladrando, y aunque no escucha nada de lo que dice, solo relojes, sabe que está devolviendo insultos a la chica. Y que ésta seguramente se los está devolviendo y así deberán de estar durante muchos, muchísimos, segundos de ese reloj, tirándose la pelota como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.  
Tick tack. Tick tack.  
Un grito desesperado de Naruto.  
Tick tack.  
Neji suspirando, frustrado.

La toallita húmeda acariciando su cara, mojada por el sudor inexistente, mojada tras el recorrido de la toallita. La sonrisa reconfortante de la chica.  
"Tranquilízate, no es como si fueras tú el protagonista del día."

Tick tack. Tick tack. Tick tack.  
Suspira y empiezan los cantos.

Una vez acabada la ceremonia, una vez prometidos, una vez dichos los "si" necesarios, deja de escuchar pájaros. El nudo en el cuello desaparece, puede respirar, abre la boca y consigue emitir un sonido. El tick tack del reloj ya no suena, lo han destrozado, ellos o su cabeza.  
Suspira y nota la mano de la chica en su hombro.

"¿A qué no hacía falta ponerse nervioso?"

Suspira. Sabiendo como se había puesto aún no siendo él el que se iba a comprometer estaba seguro de que nunca haría lo que Naruto había hecho. Hacerlo significaría su muerte.  
Sai, el chico que murió por los nervios.

"Algún día nos tocará a nosotros." Lo ha oído, cree que ha oído esas palabras que la chica suelta como si hablara sola. Cree que lo ha oído porque los pájaros vuelven a cantar y el reloj vuelve a ponerse en marcha.  
Tick tack. Tick tack. Tick tack.


	28. Sentidos

**N/A:** Creo que va a ser la última viñeta que publico por ahora. La tenía ya escrita, pero siempre que la leía le encontraba algo y aunque, es una de las viñetas de la que estoy más orgullosa, sigo pensando que sigue sin estar perfecta. Pero tenía que publicarla, avisar de que dejaba esta historia porque llevo tiempo sin escribir, porque no hay Sakura ni Sai, ni aún menos Saku/Sai en el manga, porque he encontrado otros intereses y porque tampoco tengo tanto tiempo como para hacerlo todo. De todas formas, me siento muy agradecida por la gente que ha ido comentando, ya que era eso lo que me hacía continuar así que para darles las gracias, SOLO a la gente que ha dejado algún review en la historia, pueden pedir, dándome al menos dos temas (elegiré el que me inspire más), una viñeta. Eso sí, tienes que estar logueado para pedir para asegurarme de que realmente sois esa persona. Y solo acepto peticiones hasta el último día de Septiembre, así que como antes lo hagáis, mejor.

Por último, disfrutad de la/las viñetas.

**28. Sentidos**

GUSTO  
Él sabía a menta.  
O eso creía la joven memoria de la chica que no se acuerda si era el mismo gusto que los helados de menta. Tenían un toque parecido, los helados de menta y él, pero no era lo mismo.  
Quizá era una mezcla de menta más su propio sabor. Quizá sería eso.

Quizá sabían a una mezcla de los dos, menta y fresa, porque él cree que ella sabe a fresa pero tampoco está seguro por la misma razón. Quizá ni sabían a menta y fresa y solo notaban el gusto del otro, o de los dos, y quizá los dos notaban el mismo gusto.  
O quizá eran lenguas demasiado ocupadas como para pararse a notar el real gusto de la otra boca.

Porque no piensan que quizá saben a melodía de latidos, nervios perfumados, miradas ciegas o manos enamoradizas.

OLFATO  
Olía a madera. A madera y a bosque y a lluvia y a flores y a un aroma indescriptible. Y olía tan bien que a veces se quedaba cegado, perdía el sentido y lo único que había era ese aroma.

Olía a madera y esas sonrisas dedicadas especialmente a él, _solo a él_, olían a latidos de corazón loco de felicidad. Y esas sonrisas con olor a latidos se merecían su reconocimiento y por eso ese corazón loco siempre estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo que podía hacer por esas sonrisas. Esperarla a la biblioteca leyendo algún libro del cual no entendía mucho pero que seguramente ella, _solo ella_, lo vería más intelectual, acompañarla a la puerta de su casa por mucha queja que tenga, mirarla a los ojos, a sus ojos esmeraldas, cuando le hable, cuando le grite y cuando le susurre. Su mirada olía a sentimientos.

Enseñarle una nueva expresión, una nueva palabra, un nuevo gesto. Enseñarle su alma, si puede, y cerrar los ojos dejando que los aromas sean lo que hablen por él.

VISTA  
Inquieto lo tenía, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos quizá en busca de alguna palabra sin pronunciar, quizá desnudándolo solo con el poder de sus ojos.

Tan inquieto lo tenía que cuando notaba esos ojos en él, _cuando ella solo lo miraba a él_, apartaba su mirada, la escondía debajo de sus párpados o descubría algo demasiado interesante como el mundo de las hormigas.

Inquieto lo tenía, cuando a través de sus ojos olía a amor y pánico le entraba pensando que no sería capaz de evitar el deseo de contacto. Porque las personas transmiten más por los ojos, por sus expresiones que por sus palabras y porque ella parecía querer darlo todo para él, _solo para él_, y a él le da miedo, siente que huele a miedo, a haber malentendido las miradas, a no ser capaz de controlarse o a que le devuelva la mirada con el mismo significado.

OÍDA  
Oía los nervios a través de los golpes constantes de uno de sus talones al suelo y los oía también a través de la respiración agitada del chico. Oía a sus propios nervios, o quizá los sentía, o quizá los saboreaba, los notaba a través de su corazón, nervios luchando por salir de ese refugio que era su cuerpo y explotar.

Oía la lluvia, la tormenta, las gotas cayendo en todo, las quejas de los cuatro pájaros que quedaban perdidos en el aire totalmente empapados, oía el silencio, oía el silencio que los rodeaba, que dedicaba su canción más silenciosa para ellos, _solo para ellos_.

Y todo el sonido, entraba en ella, en su cabeza y se reproducía continuamente, como un disco rayado, sin saber cuándo dejaría de sonar hasta que una parte de ella se cansa y hace que el silencio sea silencio o que quizá el silencio se quede en silencio.  
Todo en silencio, excepto los corazones, _sus corazones_.

TACTO  
Sus dedos, por propia voluntad, se movían lentamente, tan lentamente que ellos mismos sentían que se estaban matando ante la lentitud. Una lentitud que los hace perder el juicio, manteniendo durante unos segundos contacto con otra mano que no era su mano y que estaba fría, tan fría como la roca por donde había estado caminando, tan fría que cree, la cabeza que involuntariamente ordena a esos dedos, que se ha equivocado de dirección y los dedos se encogen, se esconden a través del puño que la mano forma al cerrarse.

Quizá la otra mano desconocida, conocida por la cabeza pero desconocida para la mano, esta rechazando todo contacto con ella. Y si es rechazada ya no puede volver por ese camino aún cuando solo se acuerda, el cerebro, del contacto con esa piel suave y fría.

Y si los dedos tuvieran ojos llorarían por tal rechazo, y llorarían por haber tenido contacto con algo que no querían dejar de acariciar y llorarían pero la mano desconocida, o no tan desconocida, se acerca a ella y los dedos no tan desconocidos se encuentran con los dedos que hicieron el primer viaje y se tocan y se acarician y se dicen todo lo que se tenían que decir.  
Porque así eran las confesiones de amor.


End file.
